The Biochemical Instrumentation Research Center is established to concentrate research efforts bringing technology to the solution of medical and other health care problems. The objectives of this center are: (A) To carry out significant research in medical engineering, especially in microelectronic instrumentation, utilizing advanced technology, (B) To assemble unique facilities and skills in solid state electronics, implant instrumentation and clinical monitoring to meet the needs in patient care and medical research, (C) To carry research results through advanced development, pilot production and internal evaluation stages, (D) To bridge the gap between the University research and the health care delivery system in collaboration with the BME Division, and (E) To provide facilities, skill and results for the use of the biomedical research community through the BME Resource. The Research Division will include studies in: (1) Microelectronic Instrumentation - telemetry, stimulation and signal preprocessors, (2) Implantable Miniature Transducers and multiple function Transduction Packages, (3) Polymeric Materials for transducers and encapsulation, and (4) Medical Signal Analysis and Special Purpose Computer Design. The Clinical Systems Division has projects designed to meet the specific medical needs. The initial major projects are: (1) Perinatal and pediatric monitoring, diagnostic and therapeutic systems, (2) Cardiographic surface mapping and ECP and blood pressure recording system for ambulatory coronary patients, (3) Implantable intracranial pressure, temperature telemetering systems, functional neuromuscular stimulators and nuclear imaging systems. The Advanced Development Laboratory will carry out packaging design to solve the man/machine interface problems and develop preproduction models for evaluation. The Research Center is aimed at becoming a focus for excellence providing an environment where ideas and technology can be integrated to generate solutions to difficult but significant problems in health care.